


You Could Have It All

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Birth Control, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: A birthday gift for Ray! HalosandSeeds because I heart herFemale Reader/Trent





	You Could Have It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I never ever write male/female, esp not imagines or pov fic but this is for a birthday present for Ray so deal with it.   
> Happy birthday love.  
> I'm proud of how this one turned out, considering it was my first (And likely last) m/f  
> Title from "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails

Trent wakes you up in the morning by rolling over and planting a kiss on your forehead. "Happy birthday sexy," he says in that deep voice that never fails to make you go from 0 to 60 in less than five seconds. He starts caressing your breasts. He pays special attention to the nipples, leaving a wet kiss on each as he goes down your stomach, kissing your belly, worshipping your belly button, licking it and making you giggle because it tickles a little. Then, as he moves down further, he stops at your entrance, encased in your panties. You give him the okay by nodding and he growls, licking his lips as he grabs the waistband and pulls them down with his teeth.   
"Oh god, baby. So wet and ready for me. I'm hungry. And you're MINE."  
His tongue spreads your lips and he licks hungrily, caressing every last drop like he's a starving man, like this is his last meal. You lay there and gasp, every time feels like the first time. Even after all the time you've been together, it never gets old and he still finds new ways to pleasure you.   
Trent continues his pleasuring, resulting in your moaning and shaking. But you know he won't let you come yet. Oh no. The fun is only beginning.  
"Spread yourself for me, kitten. I think you're ready."  
You comply, spreading your legs open so he can accommodate his cock comfortable inside you. Knowing he's not the smallest guy in the world, he takes his time and goes slow, because even after years together it still takes time to adjust. Once he is all the way in, you cry out. "FUCK!" You cry.  
Just like that, he knows how you like it. Putting a little bit of slight pressure at your entrance, teasing you,and then shoving it inside when you least expect it, slamming inside and out, repeat. He likes to tease you. You love being teased. The feeling of his cock at your entrance, sliding against the bundle of nerves, so sensitive, you almost come right then and there. You are shaking, this is so intense and your orgasm is going to be so strong. You love it when he takes his time.  
You clench him inside you, hold him there while he fucks you deeply, almost as if he wants to get you pregnant, though you are on birth control so there's no chance. Still, the thought is hot enough to send you over the edge completely, screaming his name in a cascade of sensational overload. Your orgasm triggers his, and his hot cum spills inside you, coating your insides and triggering a second, slightly less intense orgasm.   
As you both come down from your high, you roll over and kiss him. He looks at you, taking in the sight of your body and all that you are, sighs at the thought of it being his forever, and whispers "Happy birthday, this is only the first present, sweetheart. I love you."  
And the happiest of birthdays it is.


End file.
